It Would Have Been Smiling
by HLP - Katon
Summary: <html><head></head>"I don't mean why do you want to have sex, who the hell wouldn't?" She looks half disgusted, "Why are you telling me?" Rachel takes a deep breath, "I want to have sex... with you." Um, wow. I'm not good with summaries, R&R!</html>


**A/N – **I decided to give a Puckleberry story a shot. I have never written one for them, so don't kill me if I mess up.

DICLAIMER: I haven't been given the rights to GLEE. ):

* * *

><p>Nobody really knows how it happened. One day Rachel and Santana walked in whispering and talking about something they refused to share with anyone else, and after that it was like they had been friends forever.<p>

Since Brittney was always with Artie, and Quinn was always being a bitch, Santana found it necessary to have a girl friend. She tried out everyone else in glee, but she enjoyed Rachel's company; surprisingly.

Rachel had felt she needed a female companion for a while. Even though she had Mercedes, she really wanted someone who she thought liked her for more than Kurt. When she and Santana had tried hanging out they found they had more in common than they thought they would.

So, yeah, they could talk about anything now. But, when Santana brought up sex Rachel all but shut down completely.

"Rach, I just don't get why we can talk about everything but sex with each other." Santana was frowning at her, and Rachel felt bad, truly, she was just uncomfortable talking about this with anyone.

"I don't know, San. I just don't like talking about it. I mean, I know it's normal, it just makes me uncomfortable." She told her friend with an apologetic look on her face.

"Well, lets just try, kay?" Rachel just nodded. "Okay, so, have you thought about losing your virginity?" She looked genuinely curious.

"Yeah, I've thought about it. But, I thought I could do it with Jessie and we see how that went. And then Finn, I didn't really see it happening with him. I want my first time to be memorable. Not like romantic or anything, just memorable." Rachel stated blushing slightly.

"So you're saying you want it to feel good, basically?" She knew that's what she was saying so she continued. "The only way you can be positive that it will be amazing, is if you do Puckerman." Santana stated with a grin. Rachel frowned.

"Santana, you know he's with Lauren exclusively, right? Because I don't really want to the other woman, again."

"Berry, Puck and that girl do not fit together well. And he's the only one who can possibly make it amazing for you." She said matter of factly. Rachel look like she was contemplating it.

"While I agree that he would make it good, and that him and Lauren are not a good match, I can't-…" But Santana cut her off.

"So it's settled, we'll get you some of the Puckerone." She smiled. Rachel just looks nervous.

* * *

><p>Glee the next day is tense because Rachel is nervous. She's glad she may get to lose her virginity and have it be a good experience, but at the same time, she doesn't really want to be a home wrecker. Santana told her to just be blunt with Puck about what she wants, so she decided to get a ride from him after glee and she would tell him in the car. But, by the time glee ended that day she wasn't sure she could do it.<p>

"Puckerman!" Santana called after him.

"Lopez, I'm not having sex with you." I guess the two of them have the bluntness thing down. Santana shook her head.

"I need you to give Berry a ride home. I have to help coach Sylvester with something right now. Thanks, see ya." She hugged Rachel whispered 'good luck' in her ear and was gone. Puck sighed.

"Let's go, Berry. I don't got all day." Rachel caught up to him and they spent the rest of the walk to his truck in silence. She stood at the side of his truck wondering how she was going to get in it exactly, before she felt his hands on her hips hoisting her into the car.

"Thank you, Noah." He nodded before heading to his side of the car. Rachel sucked in a breath hoping to give herself some courage. _Be Blunt. Just like Santana said. You can do this Rachel._ "Noah?" She started.

"What, Berry?" He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I want to have sex." His eyes widened as he turned his head to look at her. "Noah! The road!" That's when he looked away. Only long enough to find a place to pull over.

"What the hell do you mean you want to have sex?" He started as soon as his truck was in park.

"Well, exactly what I said, of course." She said with a 'duh' look on her face.

"But…. What….. Why?" He looks so confused as he runs a hand through his 'hawk.

"Well, I have for a while." She says simply.

"I don't mean why do you want to, who the hell doesn't?" She looks half disgusted. "Why are you telling me?"

"Because," she pauses, "I want to have sex…. with you." She finishes. He looks shocked.

"Um, I have a girl friend you know, Berry." He states and she sighs.

"I know, but you and Lauren aren't a good couple. And I want my first time to be good, Noah. I want it to _feel_ good." She's got this puppy dog look on her face, and he knows he's gonna do it.

"Your dad's home?" He asks. She shakes her head with a little smile on her face.

When they pull into her driveway they both get out of the car. Rachel opens the door and leads him up the stair to her bedroom, he doesn't need much convincing after that. He pushes her down into her mattress and climbs on top of her. He leans his head down and smashes his lips to hers. It's hard at first, but get progressively softer, and then he kissing and nipping and sucking his way down her neck. And she know he's left a mark on her collarbone where people will be able to see, but at the moment she doesn't really care.

After that it's all hazy, a blur of amazing feelings.

She wakes up, with his arms still around her two hours later, to her phone dinging. She groans but reaches for it anyway. A text from Santana.

_So how was it? _Is all she asks like she knows it happened. Rachel smiles as she replies.

_Pretty sure if my vagina had a mouth, it would have been smiling afterwards._ She pushes send and hears a light laugh over her shoulder and feels a soft kiss on her shoulder blade, she turns over and her phone is forgotten again.

* * *

><p>When they walk into glee holding hands the next day, Lauren is pissed, obviously, and Santana gets this big happy smile on her face as soon as she sees the hickey on Rachels neck.<p>

"PUCKLEBERRY LIVES, BITCHES. Pay up, everyone who bet against me." And then she cackles.

**End.**

**A/N – **So, that definitely took a turn for the odd. I didn't expect it to end this way, but I think it's okay for my first Puckleberry. (:

The episode last night... Oh my gosh, hilarious. I love Puck he's so sweet! (:

I hope you enjoyed. R&R

Love and rockets,

Katie


End file.
